Running to the sea
by Grimea
Summary: A small take on the ME 3 end. The ending I wanted for my Shepard. Rated M for language.


_**Listened to Röyksopp Running to the Sea while writing this. My Shepard's first name is Amazonia, Amy. Besides that please feel free to use your own imagination about her looks. Excuse the bad English, not a native :-)Enjoy (and review)!  
**  
Harbinger is firing, straight at their position. Trying to escape its beam she presses her sprint to the max. But the beam hits the ground in front of her and her body is on fire, burning and the pain, oh fucking hell the pain. Shepard tries to scream as she falls down in the torn landscape that once was London._

It's so quiet… When was there ever so much silence?  
Surrounded by darkness, but the pain is no more, her ears still rings from the battle and the smell of burnt flesh, smoke and death lingers in her nose.

Opening her eyes and bright light, sunshine hits sore eyes. Lying on a beach with fine body warm sand tickling her bare feet and the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore, Shepard just focus on breathing.  
For a long time it's just her, the blue sky, the warm sand and the soft breeze.  
The ever present dull ace in her chest, of being the savior that everyone always looked to, that in the final assault turned in to a deafening roar of despair is now silent.  
There is only Amy, no Shepard, no impossible demands or odds.

Her tears start falling into the sand. It's the first time in what feels like an eternity she dares to shed them.  
-_ No more hiding.  
_ Curled up on her side, body shaking from all the grief she's taken on for the galaxy, her friends and herself, held back for what feels like eons of time. Grief for Mordin, Legion, Earth, Thessia and Him.  
If she had stopped for a second to mourn Thane, she would have fallen apart; to keep on going was the only option, as always.

Her hair cut short during her six months of "house arrest" (_- Try to look a bit less strict uptight ass military and loose the Commander bun, it'll work in your favor.) _ is again long and shiny,  
the loose strands moist with tears. Shepard slowly cries herself to sleep.

When she wakes it's a gentle afternoon, in the distance she can see grassy hills and trees it reminds her of Mindoir. The air smells of warm sand and saltwater.  
- _Wonder if the water is warm?_  
Rolling up her fatigues she finds no scars, all the visible traces of the horrors Cerberus did to her seems to be gone. In fact all that's left is her N7 tattoo and a few very old scars.  
The water is warm, untamed and smells like heaven. And Shepard runs in the shoreline, water splashing, letting her feet decide the direction, without a care in the world.  
_- I've never felt so strong, so alive!  
_ All sweaty and pumped up from her run she throws herself into the welcoming sea. Diving into the waves, savoring every moment every feeling of it staying underneath the surface for as long as she can. Shepard comes up for air, lying on her back floating looking at the endless sky laughing quietly for herself.

Back on the shore her pants and tank top comes of and she lies in the sand until the sun starts to set.  
Dressing up in her almost dry clothes she spots movement in the distance.

Filled with curiosity and without fear Shepard decides to investigate what it might be.  
The lush green hills are closing in as she moves towards the creature, a small breeze brings a scent of flowers. Amy can't help herself from stopping and just taking a deep breath letting her being be filled with the lovely smell.

The sun is quickly dying behind the sea and the sky has the most beautiful red color.  
The creature not very far from her rises and to Amy's surprise it's a person, dusting some sand of the clothes before turning towards her.  
With the last rays of sun falling on the persons face as it turns toward her Shepard's heart almost stops.  
With the breeze a familiar voice travels.  
- Siha, welcome home. Thane opens his arms to greet her, and Amy runs like she had all the evils in the galaxy at her tail, tears clouding her vision.

With the power of all her love combined with all the loss she felt, she throws herself in his embrace.  
Lips crashing, their union is filled with salt from tears and the sea water.  
Darkness, warmth and love Shepard head is spinning from all the emotion.  
The words she wanted to say to him so many times, previous confined to quiet mumblings in a lonely cabin in nowhere space, comes out of her tear broken voice like a small whisper:  
- I love you Thane, I love you so much.  
- Let me take you home Siha, eternity belong to us and our love.


End file.
